


Changed, For Better or Worse

by Sapphirethief



Series: Changed Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Derek Hale, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught by a Witch Derek is sent back in time to when he was four. Having to grow up all over again with all of his memories of the previous lifetime, he is determined to change the fate of his family. Doing so he finds that's not all that changed in this timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked underage because Derek's a teen when things start to happen relationship whys.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> This is in Derek's Pov.

I could feel the rage at my own stupidity. Once more I had walked straight into a trap. A few days prier we had caught the presence of a Witch. I really hated Witches. It was made even worse because she was here for me. She felt I had been through too much. She decided she could fix it, fix me. I didn't react well to that statement. There may have been few threats of bodily harm. So she had resorted to kidnapping Stiles to get me where she wanted me and I had fallen for it, again. I snarled at her as I paced, in beta form, the circle of mountain ash.

“I promise you’ll thank me for this someday,” she giggled.

She began chanting a spell and the world around me began to spin. I heard the roars as his pack came racing into the clearing but they sounded as if from far away. I stumbled to my knees. I could faintly see Stiles struggling to get free of his bonds. The presence of my pack settled me enough to try and fight to stand. My body started to feel as if it was boiling from the inside. I let out a pained howl as my world went black.

***Line Break***

When I finally swam back to consciousness my body was in severe pain but I felt safe for some reason. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. My body felt wade down. I pushed my senses out but it was more difficult than it should have been. I could hear a familiar voice but I couldn't identify why it was so familiar.

“Just tell me if he’ll be ok,” growled the familiar voice.

“He’s too young. The wolf can’t connect properly with him. If we can get him through the fever then he hopefully will recover. What’s more worrisome is how the wolf got triggered so early?”

I recognized the second voice as Deaton but before I could hear anymore I slipped back under.

***Line Break***

The second time I came too I was able to open my eyes. I felt drained and pain lingered. I quickly took in my surroundings expecting to be at either the loft or Stiles’ place. I was in neither of those places. The room I was in however was all too familiar to me and I could feel panic welling up. I struggled to sit up. The panic bubbled closer to the surface when I saw I was lying in a crib. I looked down at myself and let out a whimper. I could see the body of a small child in a onesie. The moment I whimpered a body lunged from a chair to the side of the crib and was hovering over the crib. I can admit tears began falling as my Mother’s face peered down at me. She quickly scooped me up into her arms.

“Shhh, it’s ok Derek. You’re going to be ok.”

She smelled of relief. The fever had broken allowing me to wake up. Moments later my Father came rushing in. He had dark circles under his eyes.

“Talia?”

She turned to him and gave Father a watery smile. I peeked over at him and with a howl Father nearly bowled us over. Mother was laughing as the rest of the family pilled in having heard Father’s howl. Laura was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked maybe seven which meant he was four at the moment. Peter too had come rushing in. He looked about ten. My other Aunts and Uncles tried to fit inside. Father had to show them out. I whimpered as Laura and Peter turned to leave with the others. Whatever that Witch had done Laura was alive and Peter was the Uncle he knew from before the fire.


	2. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is feeling restless and Peter is the only one still up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for messaging me and giving kudos! It really helped inspire me.   
> This is still unbeta'd.  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

It was like a dream, being surrounded once more by the pack I had once lost. My wolf was clawing at my insides trying to get closer to them. At four years old my wolf wasn't meant to be awake yet. Usually you didn't get your wolf until you hit puberty. It made for a watchful Alpha and restless nights. It was one of those restless nights I found myself toddling down the darkened hallway. A single crack of light caught my attention and my feet took me towards the door it came from. Peeking my head inside I saw Peter sitting up in bed. He was reading one of his big boy books. I hesitated to inside, part of me still couldn't trust him but the other part wanted to curl up around him. My need to be close to pack won out this time.

“Ped’r?”

He looked up at me, in surprise. It was nearing midnight after all. I couldn't tell if I was more frightened of going in or being turned away. Peter sat his book on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“What’s wrong?”

I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just shook my head, fidgeting in place. Peter was always very observant though.

“Is it the wolf?”

Seeing as it was sort of my wolf’s fault, I nodded. He flipped his blanket back and motioned me over. I waddled over in a daze. The room was ripe with Peters scent, the bed even more so. It was frustrating when Peter had to help me climb up. He didn't tease me about it like I was expecting though. Once on the bed I didn't cuddle up to him like my wolf wanted. I was used to keeping those types of needs down. I got settled as he picked his book back up but this time he started reading out loud. Peter was beyond smart for his age. It had always been that way. I tried to remember what Peter used to be like before the fire. I hadn't spent that much time hanging out with Peter as we got older but I could remember the few times he had been there for me. Like helping me with my homework or when he would tell us stories, old legends. The memories easiest to recall were the ones from after the fire, of what he did to Laura, to Lydia and what he tried to do to me. The change from before the fire to after was heartbreaking but as I listened to a ten year old Peter reading to me, I had hope. Maybe this was one of the things I could change. Maybe we could be closer this time around. I slowly fell asleep with Peter’s voice in my ears and hopeful thoughts.

*Line Break*

I was woken by my pillow squirming. I let out a growl and to my satisfaction my pillow froze. That had never worked on my pack before, the teens were all so used to my growls it barely fazed them anymore. So I blinked my eyes open. In an instant all the memories flooded back. For a moment grief welled up for the pack I had been forced to leave behind. The pack which wasn't even born yet. Peter was staring down at me with wide eyes. Sometime in the night I had octupused around him. As I looked at him there was something undefinable in his eyes. Not that I was ever all that good at reading people, let alone Peter.

“What’s going on here, boys?”

Mother had appeared in the doorway. She must have heard my growl. She looked almost disappointed but not at me, at Peter. It confused me, seeing as I was the one to growl.

“No’fing. Ped’r moved,” I pouted.

Pretending to be four for my family was not an easy task.

“I can't help it if I need to pee.”

I turned my pout to him and tried for Isaac’s puppy dog eyes.

“Derek, come here. Breakfast is almost ready,” said Mother.

I looked to her with real excitement. I had missed my Dad’s cooking.

“Pantakes!?”

She nodded and I nearly flung myself off the bed. The only reason I didn't land on my face was Peter’s fast reflexes. I then went as quickly as my tiny legs would allow. I stopped at the door and looked back. Peter was still sitting on the bed.

“Ped’r, pantakes!”

Peter crawled out of bed, with a put upon sigh, and walked over. I reached out my hand until he took hold of it. He still needed to pee and so we made a stop by the bathroom before I led him downstairs. Dad was just placing a stack of wonderfully scented pancakes onto the table. Laura already sat at the table, half asleep. I was forced to let go of Peter’s hand when Mother picked me up to place me in my highchair. The rest of the family had started trickling in at the smell and it was humiliating. I knew no one but myself was judging me. I still didn't like it. The moment any pancakes were set before me they were devoured. Mother unfortunately wouldn't let me have any syrup but they were still amazing. There was a good thing to having a tinier stomach now. I tended to finish first and could watch everyone else. I felt happy in a way I hadn't for a really long time. Peter looked over at me and smiled. In that moment I knew things were already changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for Derek to jump in age the next few chapters until I can get him to about sixteen or seventeen. If you have anything you want to see in his growing years please let me know :).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know or give kudos. if you didn't please let me know why.  
> I do except prompts for this story!


End file.
